The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid named ‘Primadonna.’ ‘Primadonna’ is a blueberry clone that is distinguished by its low chilling requirement and by its ability to produce large, firm berries during April and early May when grown in north Florida. Several thousand plants of ‘Primadonna’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Pat. No. 10,675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it ripens earlier than Star and is more resistant to cane canker (Botryosphaeria dothidia).